Choujin Sentai Jetman Vs Fiveman
by Izout
Summary: The Fiveman return to earth after receiving a distress signal. Now, they must team-up with the Jetman to defeat the last renmants of Zone.
1. Chapter 1

Choujin Sentai Jetman Vs. Fiveman

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

It was a normal sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. Butterflies fill the air with beautiful colors, children playing without a care in the sunshine, old couples celebrating their golden years, and many hard working people walking the streets to get to their jobs. It was a normal day until one person looked into his coffee to take a sip when he noticed his coffee started to vibrate. Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound. As everybody looked around to find the source of the rumbling, a building exploded and everybody started running away in terror. People screamed and ran every this way and that way. As the rumbling became louder, they turned around and saw a 30 stories tall creature that looked like a yellow bird, but had a dish around it's neck, flat grids for wings and it's face looked demonic. It was Satellite Canary, one of Vyram newest Biojigenjuus. The creature let out a horrifying screeched then released a sonic wave, causing more buildings to explode.

"Jetman! Jetman!" Aya Odagiri, the Jetman's commander, called over the communication channel from Sky Camp. "A Biojigenjuu has a been spotted downtown." She told them as she watch from the monitor the destruction it was causing.

From atop two oil drums, materialized two members of the Vyram: Maria and Grey. Maria was a woman with long black hair, a white mushroom like hat and a red jeweled broach holding together a white and black, full body outfit. Grey was a tall gunmetal gray robot with red eyes and a cannon behind it's back. The two watch as Satellite Canary destroyed the city.

"Isn't it great Grey?" Maria asked her robotic companion. "The Jetman will have no chance against this monster." Grey just simply nodded. The Jetman, Tendou Ryu, Yuuki Gai, Ooishi Raita, Rokumeikan Kaori, and Hayasaka Ako, appeared at the scene, looking up at the Vyram beast.

"Everybody, henshin now!" Ryu said, giving the call.

"Oh!" The others said in unison. "Cross---" But before they could find their henshin called, they heard the sound of a engine roaring. They looked around, as did Maria and Grey, when they all looked up and a saw huge huge red, blue and yellow robot with a large yellow 'V' glide towards Satellite Canary.

"What the---?" Maria asked herself as the robot punch Biojigenjuu, knocking it down. "Grrr great, the Jetman now have another robot." Maria growled in frustration. Satellite Canary pick itself up and charged at the mysterious robot, causing the two to become locked. Then, the robot got out of the lock and fired it's twin cannons at the beast, knocking it back. Then, a sword materlize in the robot's hand and with a slash, the robot stuck Satellite Canary, causing the beast to twirled around in pain. But, instead of exploding, the creature simply shrunk down to human size. Maria and Grey ran to the creature's aid and glared up at the mysterious robot.

"Jetman," Grey called out to the robot. "I see you have a new mecha in your arsenal."

"Jetman! Why don't you come out and face us?" Maria challenge them. As Satellite Canary got itself up, the three heard the sound of footsteps running around. They looked around and saw five figures heading towards them. "Jetman!" Maria sneered at them but as they got closer, she noticed they looked very different from the Jetman. "Hey, you're not the Jetman!" Indeed, they weren't. These five were of the colors of black, pink, red, yellow and blue. Their suits were mostly of their respective colors, but with a white 'V' going down their chest with a yellow 'V' inside the white 'V' and a big puffy silver 'V' inside it. Their helmets had a white stripe going down the middle with each helmet having a symbol on the forehead. They all had white boots and white gloves, but what was most interesting was that yellow's and pink's helmets appeared to have earrings.

"I don't know who these Jetman are." The Red one spoke. "But I do know we are here to stop you." The Red one said pointing at Maria, Grey and Satellite Canary.

"We leave the Earth for a few months and we already see it being attacked again." The Blue one said.

"We received a distress signal coming from Earth asking for help. It was a good thing we answered." The Pink one, who sounded female, said.

"And we don't know if you are with Zone or not." The Black one said.

"But we're going to stop you just the same." The Yellow one, who also sounded female said.

"Damn it." Maria growled as the Grinam Soldiers, black creature with orange spots, appeared around the three. "Get them!" Maria ordered as the Grinams as well as Satellite Canary charged at the five.

"Let's go!" The Red one ordered as the five leaped into battle. The Red one pulled out a sword and started feverously slashing the Grinams and kicked one in the face. Then, the Red one stabbed his sword through a Grinam and struck a pose. "Five Red!" He shouted.

The Blue one was engaged in combat with Satellite Canary as the beast tried to hit the Blue one with it's wings as the Blue one kept doing backflips to avoid it. Then, the Blue one punched Satellite Canary in the face then pulled out a large blue spikey dumbbell and started spinning in a little circle, hitting the beast with the dumbbell then used it to punch the beast causing it to fly back. "Five Blue!" He also shouted while striking a pose.

The Black one just did flips and kicked various Grinams around then summoned a black gauntlet and punched one Grinam in the face and struck a pose. "Five Black!"

The Pink one was sword fighting various Grinams with the grace of a fencer with a pink sword. Then the Pink one whacked a Grinam in the head then tripped another one. "Five Pink!" She shouted striking a pose.

The Yellow one pulled out a large flute-like sound note, then twirled it around, releasing a energy-like whip, whipping various Grinams surrounding her. "Five Yellow!" She shouted striking a pose. This was making Maria very angry.

"Who are you!" Maria demanded. The five regroup then struck a pose.

"Chikyuu Sentai…" Five Red began.

"Fiveman!" They all shouted in unison as a explosion happen behind them.

"Fiveman?" Maria asked herself.

"Fiveman?" As did Grey.

"Five…man?" Radiguet, a blue skin alien clad in silver armor and with metal spiral helmet and half a mask covering his face, asked himself and Tran, a child with a pair of shades on his headdress, silver lips, and a black and white cape covering nearly his whole body , from Vylock.

"Well, this should be interesting." Tran said.

"Fiveman?" Ryu asked himself as the others had similar questions. Maria became frustrated and used her whip to try and whipped the Fiveman, only for them to move out of the way. Then Pink and Yellow rolled out, reach for their sidearms and pointed them at Maria.

"Double FiBlasters!" The girls shouted as they fired laser shots at Maria, causing mini explosion to shoot up from the ground and cause Maria to fall down.

"Maria!" Grey gasped then focus his optics at the Fiveman. He then pulled out his cannon and started firing at the Fiveman. The males swung around to avoid the shots then started jumping and leaping around Grey, making him disoriented. Then Five Red pulled out his sword and slash Grey.

"Sibling Warrior, Brother Attack!" Five Red commanded.

"Melody Tact!" Five Yellow shouted as she wrapped Grey, Maria and Satellite Canary in a superstrong yellow ribbon.

"Cutie Circle!"

"Power Cutter!"

"Twin Array!" Pink, Black and Blue shouted as Pink slashed Satellite Canary, Black punched Maria and Blue hit Grey.

"V-Sword Slash!" Five Red shouted as he powered up his sword, but before he could slash them, he was hit with a strange lighting.

"Aniki!"

"Nii-san!" They all shouted as they ran to help Five Red up. The Fiveman, as well as Grey, Maria, Satellite Canary as well as the Jetman looked up as they saw a figure started to appear. The figure appeared to be wearing some kind of mask, headdress and a long robe. The figure looked at the Fiveman then shot more lighting at them, causing them to scream in pain. Then the figure shot out more lighting, causing them to become more damage. Just as the figure reach into it's robes to grabbed something, it stop when it heard a voice shout out something.

"Wait!" Called out a voice. The figure turned around and saw another five figures decked in Red, Black, Yellow, White and Blue head towards it looking like birds.

"Jetman!" Maria called out astonish. Red Hawk summoned his Wing Gaunlet then punched the figure. Then stood as Black Condor and Yellow Owl jumped off his shoulders and , using their Wing Gauntlets, also hit the figure. Then White Swan and Blue Swallow jumped off their shoulders and aimed their Gauntlets at the figure.

"Wing Beam!" The two shouted in unison, firing lasers at the figure. After the figure was weaken, the Jetman ran to the Fiveman's aid.

"Quick, come with us." Red Hawk told Five Red.


	2. Chapter 2

Choujin Sentai Jetman Vs. Fiveman

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

"Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman?" Aya Odagiri asked the Fiveman as they and the Jetman returned to Sky Camp. While the Jetman had dehenshin from their suits, the Fiveman were still insuit.

"Yes," Five Red began, "Years ago, we were with our parents on another planet trying to grow so plants when we were attack by the Silver Imperial Army Zone. We got separated and presume our parents dead and went back to Earth to train and become Fiveman should the day Zone ever appear on Earth. After we had defeated Zone and found out that our parents were still live, we left Earth to find them."

"Amazing." Raita said after hearing the Fiveman's story.

"But, after we had left Earth, we had received a message from someone claiming the Earth was in danger, so we turned around and came back."

"Well, that is a pretty amazing story---" Ryu began before getting cut off by Gai.

"And I don't believe it one bit." Gai said as he glared at the Fiveman. "Doesn't anybody but me find it odd that these guys show up out of nowhere when some Biojigen shows up? How do we know they aren't working for the Vyram? They may not be even human!"

"Gai!" Ryu shouted as the two glared at each other.

"You got to be kidding me." Five Black sighed while shaking his head.

"Oh, I can assure you we are very human." Five Red chuckled lightly as his suit started to dematerialize, revealing a young man in a red leather jacket with a while collor and black tie. "I'm Hoshikawa Gaku." As he said his name, the other's suits started to dematerialize.

"Ken." Five Blue as his suit dematerialize, showing a young man in a blue button shirt.

"Fumiya." His suit, to, dematerializing, to show a tall young man wearing a lime green vest with a black and white shirt underneath.

"Kazumi" The suit fading away to show a young woman with a curly ponytail wearing a open white jacket with flower designs with a pink shirt underneath.

"Remi" The last said showing a long haired woman also wearing a lime green vest like Fumiya.

"Wait!" Ako said calling out to Gaku. "Did you say your last names was Hoshikawa?" Gaku just nodded his head. "And did you guys ever work at New Town School?"

"Yes." Gaku replied. Then Ako's face lit up.

"Oh, I've heard of guys. M friend Kyoko's little brother told me about you guys. You're the Sibling Teachers." The Hoshikawa's just chuckled at that.

"Well, that clears out everything." Ryu told with a rather amuse look on his face. Gai just cross his arms in frustration.

* * *

"Damn it!.... Of all the….." Muttered a seething Radiguet as he paced around the control room of the Vylock with his fellow Vyram. "As if the Jetman weren't bad enough, now these Fiveman show up."

"They mention something a distress signal." Grey said while smoking a cigar. "Who sent it?"

"I did." Boom a voice of a woman. They looked around until they saw that same figure that attack the Fiveman walk towards them. The Vyram Elite immediately drew their weapons incase this leads to a fight.

"Who are you!" Radiguet's demanded as he clutch his sword. The figure removed it's mask to reveal the face of slightly older human looking woman.

"My name is Amirika." She told them. "And I've come to this planet to get my revenge on the Fiveman for killing my beloved. But I was thinking you could help me."

"Heh, and why would we help you?" Tran asked her.

"Because I've heard of your little problem with the Jetman, so I figure we help each other out. Help me and the others get our revenge on the Fiveman and we'll help you take out the Jetman." Amirika told them.

"Others? What others?" Maria asked as suddenly six shadowy figures appeared behind Amirika.


	3. Chapter 3

Choujin Sentai Jetman Vs. Fiveman

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

Things started to settle down when the alarm started to rang. Everyone turn to the monitors to see Amirika at the city plaza all by herself.

"Everyone, let's go." Gaku told his siblings and they follow his lead out the door. The Jetman just looked at each other then follow suit.

* * *

Amirika was just sitting on a marble bench, filing her nails when she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see the Fiveman and the Jetman.

"Fiveman, Jetman, glad you could meet me here." She told them with slit eyes. "So Fiveman, I see you got my message that I sent."

"Message?" Gaku asked himself.

"So, you were the one who sent it?" Kasumi asked her. "Why?" Amirika just slowly paced over to them.

"I did it so we could have a get together. I have some friends who want to have a get together." When she said that, a figure materializes next to her. The figure looked like a frog with a skeleton design.

"Galactic Warrior Gamagin!" The creature croak. The Fiveman were taking back.

"What the? We thought all the Galactic Warriors were destroyed?" Fumiya gasped.

"Oh, but that's not all." Amirika added as suddenly five pillars of smoke shot out of the ground a few feet away from the two teams. When it cleared, it revealed five figures. One was a green creature with a very long nose, a red bandana, and wore a military-like outfit. The other was a grey Cyclops with sea foam green limbs and wore a brown robe type outfit. The third was a black creature in a gray trench coat with a large claw for a hand. The fourth was silvery creature with a knight-like visor for a face. And the fifth was a green plant-like creature in a black robe. Each of them wore a scarf with the colors Red, Blue, Black, Pink, and Yellow respectively. The Fiveman stared in shock.

"Impossible!"

"It can't be!"

"How could they…?"

"Gingaman?"

"No," The red one spoke. "I am Ginga Red's older brother."

"I am Ginga Black's little brother." The black one said also.

"I am Ginga Blue's father." The blue one said in an elderly voice.

"I am Ginga Pink's uncle." The pink one said.

"And I am Ginga Yellow's sister." The yellow one said in a butch voice.

"Hahaha!" Amirika cackled. "You see Fiveman, we have all sent you here because you had taken someone special from us." She told them as she slips her fingers into her robe and pulled out a locket. She then opened it up and looked at a picture inside. "And we now we are going to avenge them." She then kissed the picture then closed the locket and slips it back into her robe. She then glared at the Fiveman and shot lighting at them from her hands, causing an explosion to go off in front of them.

"Fiveman!" They called out as they ran from the smoke in their Fiveman suits at the villains, their FiBlasters in sword mode in hand.

"Come one guys, let's go help them." Ryu told his teammates, but before they could move, an explosion went off in front of them. When the smoke cleared, they saw Radiguent, Tran, Maria, and Grey standing around them.

"Jetman your battle is with us!" Radiguent told them as he fired a explosive projectile at them.

"Cross Changer!" The Jetman called out as they henshined into their suits and took the the skies to avoid the explosion. Then, they landed on the ground, brought out their Bringer Swords and took on the Vyram Elite as Ryu fought Radiguent, Gai fought Grey, Raita fought Tran and Kaori and Ako fought Maria.

"How could this be?" Five Red asked Ginga Red's older brother as they battled while Ken took on Ginga Blue's dad, Fumiya took on Black's little brother, Kasumi took on Pink's uncle and Remi took on Yellow's sister.

"We were gathered when Amirika contacted us when she heard you all had defeated The Silver Imperial Army Zone." Red told him as he slashed him across the chest.

"The deaths of our relatives hit us the most." Blue added to the conversation as he jabbed Ken in the gut with a circular saw-like blade then trip him.

"We begged them to return home." Yellow said as she kicked Remi.

"Do you know what's it like to be separated from a love one?" Black asked them as he slammed Fumiya to the ground.

"We're sorry about your lost but we had no choice. They were going to help Vulgyre destroyed the earth!" Kazumi told them as she deflected bullet shots from Pink's gun.

"Who?" Amirika asked them as she watched the battle. "It doesn't matter, we will have our revenge!" She shouted at them as she fired lighting at the Fiveman, hitting them point blank.

"Fiveman!" Ryu gasped as he looked over at them while in battle with Radiguent.

"We got to help them out." Kaori said as parried off Maria.

"Yeah!" Gamagin said. "I will avenge my best friend Dongoros! …. Even though he does owe me twenty-five thousand Dolyen, I won't let his death be in vein!" Gamagin then fired finger missiles at them, causing them to fall them.

"Come on guys…" Gaku groaned as he and the other Fiveman struggled to get up. "We have to keep fighting…" Slowly, they got up and charged at Amirika and Gamagin. Ken and Fumiya were fighting Gamagin while Gaku, Kasumi and Remi fought Amirika.

"Cutter Disc!"

"Twinrisbees!" Both Fumiya and Ken shouted as small razor sharp discs shot out of Fumiya's Power Cutter and Ken threw small blue Frisbees, but Gamagin just swelled but his body, causing the discs to deflect. Then Ken lounged at the creature, but Gamagin grabbed him by the throat and throw him across the plaza. Fumiya tried to punch Gamagin only for Gamagin to unleashed his long sticky tongue and use it to grabbed Fumiya and slammed him into a building.

Gaku jumps into the air with his sword in hand to slash Amirika, only for Amirika to thrust her palm into the air, causing Gaku to be stopped in mid air and fall to the ground. Kazumi tries firing shots at Amirika, but for her to fire them back at Kasumi. Remi tries kicking her, only for Amirika to grab her by the leg, swing her around for a bit, and then throw her to the ground. Kazumi summons her Cutie Circle and tries her Circle Finish attack, but it had no effect. Remi tries wrapping Amirika with her Melody Tact, but Amirika fires it back at her, causing _her_ to get wrapped up.

"This is getting tiresome." Amirika said to herself. "Vyram!" She calls and the Vyram Elite temporary stop their battle with the Jetman and take out their blowguns. Radiguent zooms in on Gaku as he tries to get up and, with a sadistic smile, fires a dart as Gaku gets on his feet. Gaku gasps as the dart hits him in the neck and causes him to fall to the ground again, becoming unconscious and losing his henshin.

"Aniki!" Ken shouts out.

"Nii-san!" Kasumi and Fumiya screams.

"Gaku Nii-san!" Remi cries out. Then Maria fires two darts at Kazumi and Remi, causing them both to lose their henshin and become unconscious. Grey fires a dart at Fumiya and Tran fires a dart at Ken. They all become unconscious and get picked up by the Gingaman's relatives.

"No!" Ryu yells out as he tries to run over to them only for Radiguent to slash him against the chest.

"Ryu!" The other shout as they run to his aid.

"Jetman, next time we meet, you'll be next." Radiguent tells them as all eleven villains teleport away with the unconscious Fiveman.

"Those Bastards!" Gai grunts as he watches the villains leave.

"Ryu, we have to do something." Raita tells Ryu as he helps him get up.

"But what can we do?" Ryu asks him as he leans on him for support.

"Why, we rescue them of course." Said a electronic voice out from the distance. The Jetman turn around and saw a six-foot tall white robot with a silver 'V' on it's chest walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Ako asked it.

"Support Robot Arthur G Six at your service." The robot said to her.

* * *

A/N: Whew, been a while since I've updated right? Sorry about that, been busy with school and job hunting, but now that I'm out, I can finally continue working on this.


End file.
